


untitled drabble for florahart

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-02
Updated: 2004-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>She requested "Harry/Goyle, with a horseshoe, under the library window."</p></blockquote>





	untitled drabble for florahart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



~*~

The book was located on the top shelf, of course, next to a window, leaving Harry glad he let Greg Goyle follow him back into the stacks. Harry was none too pleased with his assigned partner for this project, but at least it looked like the Slytherin would be able to make some contribution.

Harry pointed out the book they needed, then knelt to tie his shoe while Goyle reached for the book. He heard an "oops!" right before a rather startling pain hit his head. A horseshoe clattered to the floor, and Harry sat down hard.

"Ow," Harry said, rubbing the rapidly forming knot on his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see it until it was too late." Greg set down the book on horse magic. "Want me to kiss it better? That's what my mum does."

"No, Greg, that's quite..." His polite refusal was cut off by a soft kiss on the sore spot. Which, much to Harry's astonishment, quit hurting immediately.

"Thanks," Harry offered.

"Just don't tell Draco, okay?" Greg asked nervously.

"Don't worry. I won't." Harry thought that was probably something he really didn't want to know. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> She requested "Harry/Goyle, with a horseshoe, under the library window."


End file.
